Jonas Crossing (Mall)
This is a strip mall in Jonas City, Jonas. Stores The Warehouse (Opened 15 August 2016) Get that bargain feeling! As one of New Zealand’s largest retailers, we are known and loved by Kiwis for our wide range of products. We offer everything from clothing and entertainment to technology, music, sporting goods, gardening, grocery and much more. We have been providing Kiwis with "a bargain" since 1982 and are proud to have our doors officially open at Jonas Crossing. Open 7am to Midnight Warehouse Stationery (Opened 1 September 2016) Warehouse Stationery Jonas Crossing has everything you need to work, study, create and connect. We have a wide range of products and services to suit your needs - from stationery and furniture, to technology and art and craft. You’ll find trusted brands like Apple, Samsung, Huawei, HP, Canon and Fuji Xerox, all under one roof. We also have a full service print and copy centre where we provide photocopying, printing, laminating, photo prints, passport photos, creative photo services and more. Open 6am to 8pm Noel Leeming (Opened 1 September 2016) One of New Zealand’s most trusted brands; Noel Leeming has officially opened the doors of its newest store right here at Jonas Crossing. Pop in and meet the team, and be sure to check out their amazing brands and in store specials from 9am each day. Open 10am to 9pm PAK'nSAVE (Opened 2 September 2016) The newest home of low prices is now open at Jonas Crossing! PAK’nSAVE Jonas City CBD is proud to deliver you the freshest food every day at the lowest food prices, because after all – it’s our policy… Because our food arrives fresh every day at such an awesome price, it sells super quick. This means we have to restock it more often, making our produce as fresh as fresh can be. We also buy in bulk, so you save in bulk. All the bulk savings come directly from our suppliers and are passed directly on to you. We have lots of checkouts to help reduce time spent queuing up, and wider aisles than usual, which helps get you in and out faster. Check out our self checkout options as well. Come have a look around, and find out why so many New Zealanders shop with us. Open 7am to 10pm Sharing Shed (Opened 26 September 2016) The Sharing Shed is Jonas Crossing’s destination for the whole family when it comes to hair. Our fully qualified, highly trained hairdressers are specialists in men’s, women’s and children’s haircuts, and pride ourselves on our family friendly environment. We offer everything from first haircuts to barbering services and great blow waves at fantastic prices, with haircuts starting at just $16 for all the latest styles. As well as offering great value cuts, no appointments are necessary at The Sharing Shed, and there is loads of free parking if you want to pop by after lunch or in between shopping visits. Our motto is for our customers to “look good and feel good, with no hassles”, and we’d love to see you soon. Open 11am to 6.30pm Look Sharp (Opened 1 October 2016) Look Sharp Store is one stop party super store offering endless fun, value and variety. We offer incomparable ranges of dress-up costumes, balloons, decorations, arts & crafts, bakeware, homewares, toys, stationery, custom printing service and a lot more. Branded Stocks: FunKiwi, Unique, Disney, Party Planet, Anagram, Qualatex (Keywords:Party Supplies, Costumes, Halloween, Christmas, Dress Up, Helium Balloons, Hawaiian Party, Custom Printing) Event Cinemas (Opened 26 June 2017) The all new Event Cinemas Jonas Crossing brings you the ultimate cinematic viewing experience. Featuring a Vmax Cinema with a huge screen, twice the leg room, and epic sound… movies will never be the same! Get ready to also experience the latest breakthrough in sound technology, Dolby Atmos and prepare to feel every dimension as sound is transported to move all around you in this fully immersive experience. Set Bar & Café means you can sit back and enjoy a drink before and after the movie. You’ve never experienced movies like this before. The Coffee Club (Opened 27 September 2016) The Coffee Club is open daily for breakfast, lunch or just coffee and cake. Choose from a wide range of mouth-watering meals from our all day menu, including classic favourites and new age delights as well as gourmet sandwiches, light snacks and hot and cold beverages. For a treat, choose something delectable from our tempting sweets cabinet. Enjoy The Coffee Club Signature Blend coffee made from UTZ Certified beans, which ensures our coffee is produced with care for people and the environment. So where will I meet you for good food, great service and excellent coffee? At The Coffee Club Jonas Crossing, of course! Open 9am to 5pm Pita Pit (Opened 28 September 2016) Born in Canada in 1995, Pita Pit arrived in New Zealand in 1997 and offers a fresh, healthy alternative to fast food. Pita Pit creates a fun, casual atmosphere where customers can create their own perfect pita, choosing from amongst endless flavour combinations using the freshest and best quality ingredients. You will see real meat on our grill! With the move toward low carbohydrate and fat-reduced diets, sandwich bread, pizzas and burgers are losing their popularity, whilst our pita shells are light and tasty. Inside the shell are all the fresh vegetables and low-fat protein you’re looking for. Pita Pit accepts cash and all major credit cards. Open 9am to 9pm McDonalds (Opened 28 September 2016) McDonald's is New Zealand's leading casual dining experience serving everything from that Kiwi favourite the 'Big Mac' to special promotional products designed to satisfy and stimulate our customers appetite for different flavours. Open 24 Hours, Breakfast at 5am to 10.30am.